User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo
what do you mean i'm "everywhere"? i'm not really on the fun and games board a lot, i'm mostly seen in places with either arguing, or memes. or blogs in some cases. and i'm not sure what you mean, but i mostly joke about the deletion habit, but i don't see why that's comparable, the person who goes everywhere to creep people out. and i'm not really trying to turn people into this or that, i feel like people really that small tangent of calling pink a normie (which she pretty much is) way too seriously/personal. i know she's kind of the princess around here, but it's pretty much who she is. she can't say a dirty joke, or a swear, which i know is her choice, but she's what, a teenager and she doesn't swear online? ONLINE? crikey. and i'm not sure where you get this from, but i definitely don't want people to be edgy. i argue a lot, sure, but i argue in defense, i don't see how the one time i argue with an edgy audience vs. a normie audience is when i want everyone to be like me. and i'm not sure what you mean by i pointng everyone's flaws? the most prominent examples i can remember of this is newspaper, pink and peavz, but i argued peavz's flaws because he was playing victim. i argued newspaper because he's kind of become a really popular guy, and likes to stumble around in debates and arguments, and i call him out on his really sketchy way of doing that, but he doesn't...know how to respond so he says something repetitive, or something about the wording, as well as arbitrary, but back on topic. i personally really dislike pinkgirl234's princess-like attitude, it's unrealistic, makes it hard to communicate with her (especially working with her as staff), and i despise normies a lot. i mean, there's a limit, but i just dislike pink's tastes as a person. though, i pointed out her normie-ness in kind of a tangent/joke when she was defending peavz, i still don't know why that's seen as such a serious thing. also, maybe due to a change of opinion, maybe i don't hate edgy teenagers, but i really despise being overly edgy.Mental Skillness (talk) 15:35, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:56, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:31, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 13:27, September 22, 2017 (UTC) --Scubb (talk) 06:09, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Why did you delete my Hot Date PvZH gallery page? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Hot%20Date%20(PvZH)/Gallery?redlink=1 Scrooge200 (talk) 01:47, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Scubb (talk) 10:50, September 26, 2017 (UTC) I love your new profile pic! That is so cute. IloveLuigi (talk) 19:34, October 9, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi Kitty Cat :3 02:50, October 10, 2017 (UTC) OREO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACCIDENTALY "CREATED" THE PAGE FOR UBRELLA LEAF PVZ H AND GRAPE RESPONSABILITY , NOT KNOWING THEY WERE CREATED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DELETE THOSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Alexandru.ursu.1 (talk) 15:24, October 11, 2017 (UTC)